The UC Davis NIH T35 STAR program focuses on short-term (10 weeks) research training of DVM students. The program emphasizes 5 fundamental research objectives: (1) how to gain knowledge and understanding of one's field of science; (2) how to formulate a scientifically sound and testable hypothesis; (3) how to identify specific objectives, conduct controlled methodical experiments, and develop technical expertise; (4) how to analyze results, derive conclusions, propose additional experiments, and anticipate new directions; and (5) how to convey research findings succinctly and convincingly to others. UC Davis has a rich environment for veterinary (DVM) students to participate in a structured program that introduces basic biomedical, bioengineering, pre-clinical, and transdisciplinary One Health research experiences early in their professional education. The greatest strengths of our short-term training program include the outstanding quality and motivation of our DVM students, the strong highly collaborative multidisciplinary nature of our research programs, and student access to translational research projects that use cutting-edge approaches. This five- year competitive renewal application requests support for a total of 15 DVM students per year for each of five years (a total of 75 students).